


You replaced me... (Anisoka and Rexsoka Story)

by BlackAngel27



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: Ahsoka had left the order and settled on Mandalore, but the war ended with her abandoned, of course, and continued to rage ungraciously over their heads. But what if Mandalore is suddenly overrun with separatists? Can Ahsoka stand against them alone, or must she look into her past and ask for help from those she had turned away from?But what if she has long been forgotten in the order and only a few remember her? What if Anakin has got a new Padawan? If the 501st has a new commander...? If she was replaced, but was she really replaced?(There are two endings: one Anisoka and one rexsoka)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, OC & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of those sultry, hot and humid days in the jungle of Mandalore. Anyone who would have walked through these forests wouldnt have walked a few hundred meters without stopping and gasping for air. The sweat would have dripped from his forehead after only a few steps in this forest. And no matter how hard he would have tried, he would have collapsed after a few hundred meters at a river and would have held his head and his aching limbs in the cool water.

But the figure that scurried through the treetops that morning and jumped smoothly from branch to branch was not human. It was a young Togruta lady who was moving purposefully through the forest. Her steps made no sound, the only thing that could be heard was the breaking of a branch that gave way under her graceful weight but by in this moment she had already jumped to the next branch.

You could hardly see her, you could only see the blue lekkku tips between the leaves, which disappeared again immediately. If you had been fast enough you could have followed this trail up to a clearing.

In the middle there was a small river running and it seemed to be a meadow with scattered flowers in all kinds of colours and it seemed to be surrounded by bushes and smaller trees. The flowers shone in all colours of the rainbow, even black and white ones were in between the grass.

So it happened that in the middle of the clearing the figure landed out of the trees. A young Togruta, she was so tall that she barely overtook the bushes around the clearing, which were perhaps 1.60 meters tall. Her lekkus reached up to her stomach area, her body marks were clearly visible on her beautiful face. Her whole body was covered with light fabrics resembling the shades of the forest and her feet were protected by light, tied up sandals.

She landed, in the shade, right next to the creek and tied off some of her wide belt. Now she stepped into the light and filled a small vessel with water. Now, in the light, you could see the rest of the things hanging on her belt, a necklace consisting of several pearls, several small bags and two lightsabers.


	2. Chapter 2

She let the vessel fill and then looked up at the blue sky. There were only scattered clouds to be seen, the sun hurt her eyes and forced her to move her eyes to thin slits. Above her, birds or other unrecognizable creatures were circling. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

She was still a user of the Force, even though she had left the Order, which caused her to feel the strong vibration of the Force when something entered the atmosphere of the planet, which was in fact a neutral planet.

It was a dark tremor that Ahsoka had felt before. It was the Separatists'.

She opened her eyes again and saw something in the sky that made her uncomfortable. A Separatist fleet was moving toward Mandalore. She dropped the pitcher and disappeared into the treetops with a jump of the force.

She now, more or less, sprinted through the trees, ignoring the fact that she had gotten scratches from small branches or thorns everywhere. She hurried past her current hiding place and headed south. She came out of the jungle into a smaller forest. There she let go of the trees and moved further over the ground, which was hardly overgrown by now.

And at some point she reached her destination: Sundari, the capital of Mandalore and the palace of the Duchess and that was her destination.

She stepped through the security checkpoints, showed her ID-card to the human officer in front of her, he searched for something in his computer and then let the security wall made of glass go up in front of her.

Now she was standing in the heart of Mandalore, it was a wild hustle and bustle in the city, people were running around everywhere and chatting animatedly. But she didn't really pay attention to them and made her way to the palace.

On her way she saw everywhere the corruption that had fallen over the city, the mothers have to turn to the merchants and smugglers, the guards to whom the money is put.

Ahsoka had finally reached the palace and was about to enter when a guard said to her, "You can't be here!" Ahsoka turned to him so the two lightsabers were clearly visible. "I must see the duchess. I'm an old friend," she said with her arms folded.

The guard examined her and seemed to remember her. And let them pass. So within minutes, Ahsoka was standing outside the main hall.

Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka ignored the confused looks of the guards, some tried to stop her, but were stopped by other guards who still remembered Ahsoka.

She pushed open the large doors to the main hall. The duchess looked surprised in the direction of the large and heavy double door; in fact, she expected no one. She raised from her throne and looked over a long tablet towards the door.

The guards had already drawn their weapons and pointed them at the door. But when only a graceful figure entered they were astonished.

Ahsoka stepped inside, curtsied his head and stayed in the lowest position. "Duchess," she spoke calmly in a formal voice. "Ahsoka" sounded Satine's quiet voice. "Please leave us alone." The men stepped out past Ahsoka in an orderly fashion.

Ahsoka raised herself again and approached Satine who was also moving from the pedestal so the two of them met at the center of the panel. They were hugging,while Satine noticing how much Ahsoka had grown.

"Ahsoka, it's good to see you again. But what are you doing here on Mandalore? Shouldn't you be on a front?" Satine asked the taller Togruta. Ahsoka sighed heavily, her memories of home still hurting.

"It's complicated, Duchess, but now we have a bigger problem. Mandalore is still a Neutral System, isn't it?" Ahsoka asked quickly, remembering what she had just seen. "Let's leave the formalities, Ahsoka but yes Mandalore is an independent and neutral system, why do you ask that?" Satine asked, visibly confused.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and pondered for a moment on how to phrase it best, but she didn't digress, Anakin finally taught her directness.

"a separatist fleet has just entered the atmosphere.

Satine made a surprised sound of herself. "That's impossible we're not part of the Separatists or the Republic. They have no right to be here!" Ahsoka sighed, that woman had no idea what the Separatists would do to take these planets.

"They don't care, Satine. They will do anything to bring this system under their power. Mandalore is the perfect place for a base," Ahsoka quickly explained to the duchess. And it was true Mandalore was right on the Hydian trade route that led to Courusant.

But then you could already see a shadow through the glass roof of the huge hall. It was one of the munificent-class ships directly above the city. Satine reflexively took a step back, but Ahsoka took her hand.

"Satine, you must leave this place! I'll take care of this," Ahsoka spoke to the duchess and pulled her slightly toward the exit. "What do you mean?" Satine asked, freeing herself from Ahsoka's grip. "They will eliminate anything and everything that could stop them, and that includes you," Ahsoka pushed open the large double door that the duchess's personal guards were already waiting. "Satine, please fly to Courusant and inform the Senate of all this, and the Jedi Council," Ahsoka said, Satine was about to disagree but then gave in.


	4. Chapter 4

Satine, accompanied by her bodyguard, went into the hangar of the palace, took one of the smallest ships and took only two of her men with her 

They actually made it out of the city and out of the atmosphere, "We're jumping into hyperspace, there's no time to lose," Satine said to her pilot, who followed her orders with a simple "Of course, Duchess.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka ordered the guards to evacuate the cities as much as possible. The fleet's command ship was already flying above them, but they hadn't attacked yet, so Ahsoka still had time, and they actually managed to evacuate most of the people, only a few hundred more were left, but even those were just moved to transporters.

They all had different destinations - some flew to Courusant, some to Lothal, Naboo, and many other places. In this way, Ahsoka prevented the Vulture-Droids to execute them all. 

Ahsoka could have escaped, but she had promised Satine something, and if she gave up without a fight, she would have broken that promise.

Ahsoka prepared herself on a higher place, from where she could see the palace with its forecourt and all the lower places, which were almost all of them.

But as against all expectations of her, not a hundred droids landed on the forecourt but only a single maxillipede shuttle, she was quite surprised. But she already senses a dark presence, a Sith.

Ahsoka had leaned against a support pole and was also hiding half behind it. As the doors open loudly, someone other than Ahsoka expected to step out. 

Asajj Ventress

"The Harpy?" Ahsoka asked herself quietly, and as the door locked behind Ventress, Ahsoka's wonder was even bigger. 

Ventress surveyed the square once, then stepped inside the palace, remaining calm. She pushed the large double door open with the help of the Force and then stood in the giant reception hall.

Ahsoka followed her at a safe distance, always careful not to use her powers, not knowing how strong Ventress was. But when Ventress entered the main hall, she closed the door behind her.

Ahsoka did not trust the situation but entered the hall anyway. She stood at the door, looking for the quietest way out, but when she couldn't find it, she forced herself to enter the Great Double Door she had gone through on her first visit.

The door opened quietly, and Ahsoka immediately disappeared behind one of the lamps parallel to the huge window fronts. Ventress drove around as the door fell loudly into the lock. Ahsoka, in turn, breathed a sigh of relief.

Ventress pulled out her lightsaber and checked the room, looking under the long panel and behind the lamps and shrubs that stood at the two opposite window fronts. Ahsoka now had only one choice: attack

Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka pulled out an elongated sword and opened it, a white blade showing itself. She jumped in a force leap right behind Ventress and attacked her with two quick blows. Ventress, who had already drawn her swords, drove around, holding back the blows poorly. 

Ventress saved herself with a quick FlickFlack, putting several meters between herself and the young Togruta. Only now did Ventress take a closer look at her opponent, recognizing her facial features and patterns. She then lowered her swords slightly.

"Aren't you the girl who was betrayed by the Jedi Council?" Ahsoka heard her amusement, but still she did not lower her swords.

"Why are you suddenly so interested, Ventress? And what is your connection to the Separatists again? I thought your master had betrayed you as well." Ahsoka had something provocative and amusing in her voice as well.   
Asajj, on the other hand, just shrugged her shoulders "Old stories and misunderstandings. But now I must kill you and take this beautiful planet" So Ventress attacked, her fighting style had barely changed, he was still fast and hard, but her appearance had changed. She was wearing a black one-piece suit with a red wide belt and high black boots.

Ahsoka, however, had no problem with this style of fighting, her punches were just as fast and just as hard but more skillful, and she seemed to fight more faithfully. Ahsoka relied on her speed and tried again and again to attack Ventress from the side, which she reached with gymnastic movements.

Meanwhile, the Duchess of Mandalore reached the Senate building. She was unable to be stopped by the Senator's guards and confused looks. It was probably because of her appearance, a piece of her robe was missing and she had taken off her hair ornaments so that only her short blond hair was visible.

She stormed through the building until she finally reached her destination, the office of Senator Pamdè Amidala.

The guards at the door tried to stop her, but Satine had already opened the door. Pamdé was sitting at her desk flipping through several files as the door opened, she sighed heavily but didn't raise her eyes. "Didn't I say I didn't want to be disturbed?"

"'Pamdé" could be heard in Satine's weak voice. The door had already closed behind her. Only now did Padmé lift her gaze and immediately drop the sheets of paper onto her desk. She got up, walked around the table, and stood before the duchess.

"What are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6

Satine was visibly out of breath and had to struggle for air before she spoke.

"Padmé, the separatists have landed on Mandalore. The planet is evacuated so far, but Ahsoka won't be able to hold them back for long. I need help from the Republic." Satine breathed easier now. But Padmé only looked at her confused, most of all, she was confused by the fact that Ahsoka was there, but she didn't question that any further. "The separatists are on Mandalore?" Satine nodded. "In doing so, they've violated our treaty of neutrality and I have the right to ask for help from the Republic and the Jedi," Satine spoke quickly.

Padmé merely nodded and hurried back to her desk, typing something on her hologram. Shortly thereafter, a blue hologram appeared. "Master Yoda" Padmé spoke with a slight bow. "Senator Amidala, how can I help you?" The little green man seemed calm as usual. "Duchess Satine of Mandalore is with me. The separatists attacked her, and the duchess was forced to evacuate her planet. She wants the Jedi's help to get Mandalore back."

Yoda just nodded slightly at this statement and seemed to think about it. "I will send Obi-Wan and Skywalker," Padmé glanced briefly at Satine, who just nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Master Yoda. Would it be possible for the two of them to come here shortly before, so Satine can bring them up to the latest?" Padmé asked calmly, Yoda just nodded, "Thank you, Master Yoda," ending Padmé's connection and joining Satine again. "How are you?" Padmé asked calmly, pointing to the couch that stood behind her. Satine nodded and sat down next to the senator. "I'm concerned, if Mandalore falls, the Separatists will have free access to the inner systems. And I don't know how much longer Ahsoka can hold up, but I hope she can make it until the Jedi arrive." Satine was visibly worried and began to think.

Anakin, who was in one of the training rooms, watched his new Padawan try to beat a group of training droids. Anakin had hardly changed, he had become older and had got longer hair but it was still obviously Anakin Skywalker.

After some time Anakin switched off the droids. "Veit, you must first destroy the weapons, only then you can destroy them one by one" Anakin spoke with pressure and was serious. His padawan was young, but no younger than Ahsoka when she became his padawan.

Veit was a human boy, black short hair, his Padawan braid fell over his shoulder, he had soft expressions and was not very tall. He had simple clothes, brown pants with a slightly lighter, loose top. And he was the Padawan of the great Anakin Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you meet Veit, Anakins Padawan. What do you think about him? And the story so far?


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin had ordered the boy to get the same movements again and again. After 20 minutes torture for the boy the door opened and Master Kenobi entered.

He placed himself beside Anakin who watched the exercise of his student with serious face. "Anakin, the council wants to talk with us" Kenobi spoke calmly with crossed arms also looking at the exercises. "I'll be right there Master" Anakin spoke just as calmly.

Kenobi sighed, Anakin was no big fan of having got a new student and Veit was the complete opposite of Ahsoka, not steady, reserved, calm, shy and self-doubting.

Kenobi was against it to assign Anakin a new Padawan but the others outvoted him.

"You should show him the exercise better Anakin, moreover the council wants to see you both" with that Obi-Wan finished the exercise, Veit stepped out of the exercise area and bowed slightly "Master Kenobi" "Hello Veit, the Jedi Council is expecting us" with that Anakin and Obi-Wan left the room followed by Veit.

Anakin and Obi-Wan talked while Veit followed them only silently. After only a few corridors they reached the council.

Kenobi entered first, behind him the door closed again and he sat down on his place. "Anakin is waiting with his Padawan in front of the door" Obi-Wan informed the others. Thereupon Windu nodded "let's ask them in" and with the help of the Force he opened the door.

Anakin entered together with his Padawan. Physically present were only five members.   
Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Kenobi, Master Plo and Master Mundi. By hologram there were also only two connected Master Ti and Master Tiin.

"a mission for you We have " Yoda spoke as calmly as ever. Anakin who stood a bit in front of his Padawan had his arms crossed and waited to see what would follow on this statement. "You and your Padawan will fly to Mandelore Skywalker" Master Windu explained calmly. "Mandalore is a neutral planet, what should we do there?" Anakin asked sceptically looking at Master Windu.

"You will liberate Mandalore. The Separatists have taken the capital and by doing so broke the neutrality agreement and therefore the duchess may ask us for help" Master Plo explained calmly. " go to the senate building You will. the duchess will wait There and you will take with you Master Kenobi . free Mandalore, You will" Yoda said. Thereupon Obi-Wan stood up and escorted Anakin and his Padawan out. They went silently to the hangar and flew with the Twilight to the Senate building.

"Who is this duchess?" Veit asked during the flight. "A friend of senator Amidala and the Jedi. She is the leader of the council of neutral systems. We've had missions on Mandalore before, so we've saved the planet from people like a local terrorist group and Darth Maul," Anakin explained calmly while he landed the ship on the Senate landing pad.


	8. Chapter 8

On the platform the Senator and the Duchess were already waiting, who in the meantime had received new looser clothes from the Senator. The guards who had accompanied them formed a kind of corridor towards the ship. 

Two Jedi and a Padawan stepped out of the ship shortly thereafter. Oki-Wan stopped before the duchess while Anakin stood before the senator. "Duchess, Senator"

"Master jedi, thank you for your help. I just wanted to inform you that the capital has been completely evacuated and you need not fear for its inhabitants. There will only be one person left, but you will meet her soon enough" the duchess said calmly but you could see the worry on her face. "We will take care of Mandalore Duchess" Anakin sounded hopeful. 

"I thank you Master Jedi" with this the two women bowed slightly before they turned around and left the platform again. 

The two masters looked after the women until the boy behind them cleared his throat. "I think we should hurry" the boy spoke shyly. Anakin and Kenobi caught each other again "Of course. Let's fly to the Resolute and then to Mandalore. The 212 is already up" Obi-wan explained quickly and so the three of them stepped back on the ship and flew to the Resolute. 

Even before they reached it Anakin established communication contact "Admiral, we'll reach the ship soon, prepare the hyperspace" Anakin informed the Admiral. "General Skywalker, of course." With that, the Admiral terminated the connection.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was still fighting Ventress, but when she had a brief respite, she looked up into the sky, where she saw the first transport ships bringing droids to the surface. She had to get out of here, she knew that. Ahsoka used the Force to push Ventress against a Great Column that collapsed, so Ventress had to drop her swords and use all her strength to hold the column. 

Ahsoka had learned that recklessness could be her death, so she sprinted out of the room and ran across the shimmering room with the long tablet behind her. She ran through the deadly silence of the palace until she reached the warmer air of the outside world again. However, a dozen battle droids landed on the Great Place in front of her. She destroyed a few of them but then escaped onto the roofs of the high houses and the Droids had apparently lost her at some point. 

Ahsoka stopped on a small pitched roof and took a breath, and although she was reluctant to admit it, Ventress had become more powerful. But she didn't consider herself weak either. Once again, her gaze fell into the sky; to her amazement, there was no Separatist barricade, only the shining sun. Ahsoka grabbed something on her belt and pulled out a kind of bottle and drank a few sips from it. 

Meanwhile, Ventress dropped the column behind her and cursed loudly. She stormed out, screaming for the droids to find the Togruta. 

At that moment, the resolute launched hyperspace and the Jedi reached the bridge. "It's only a few hours to Mandalore," the Admiral informed the Jedi as the stars passed by.

Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin had placed himself together with Veit in the back of the bridge to the hologram of Mandalore. "Master?" Veit asked shyly, studying the hologram. "Ehh?" Anakin did not raise his eyes but continued to look at the hologram. "Barriss had told me about your Padawan before her betrayal. What was her name...Ash...Ask..." "Ahsoka!" in Anakin's voice was anger and rage that caused Veit to step aside a little. Anakin sighed. "I don't like talking about her. Please focus on the mission," the two turned back to the hologram. 

After some time also Rex, Cody and Kenobi joined them and looked briefly at the hologram and then turned to Anakin. "Well we have a simple plan Kenobi, Cody and the 212 land outside of the city in this forest here" Anakin pointed to a reddish highlighted part. "They will then slowly make their way towards the city with the help of a reflector shield, they will start next morning at 1100. While Rex, Veit and I will wait with the 501st for these ledges. Once they've passed us with their troops, we'll surround them. Any questions?" Anakin asked seriously when there was no sound Anakin continued speaking. "Good again for all The city is cleared - there is probably only one survivor left, if she is still alive at all" "We'll reach Mandalore in a few minutes!" the Admiral shouted to the Jedi and clones. "Good boys. You know how it goes!" With that, everyone stormed into the hangar and spread out to the gunships. 

They were lucky the Separatist barricade was not yet built so the battles outside the atmosphere were quickly fought and the gunships could land on the surface. 

As Ahsoka waited on the roof of the building, her gaze flew up again and again, and when she actually discovered something, her face brightened. 

"Anakin" she whispered as she recognized the Resolute correctly. She jumped from roof to roof and came to the decks to leave the city. There she killed some droids and cut her way through the security screen and reached the warm and dry steppe. 

She sprinted across the steppe, always careful not to be seen by the gunboats. When she saw that the ships split up and some of them landed on a ledge she decided to follow them as the others flew further into the forest. 

When she saw that the ships landed on the western side, she decided to climb up the eastern side. She reached the top from where you could overlook the plateau, a single glance from the clones and they would have seen her. 

She saw Rex, Echo, Fives and almost all the other boys of the 501st and she was relieved that they were all still there. 

But then she saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearly at our reunion!   
> What do you think of the story so far?


	10. Chapter 10

Anakin, even before she saw him, she felt his presence. By then, Skywalker was already steering around a rock.

He had hardly changed at all, she saw that, but there was also another presence. After some time a second person, a boy with brown hair, did not direct anything special, around the stone. But there she saw the thing she was most afraid of. The Padawan Braid.

Something broke in Ahsoka, a part she had not expected. Her heart. She had to sit down, but Anakin felt the shattering as well. He looked up at the mountain and saw something shining in the sun.

"Veit?" he spoke calmly to his Padawan. "Yes Master?" Anakin pointed discreetly to the top of the mountain "there is someone watching, look who" and turned to Rex. Veit didn't contradict what almost made Anakin sad but he just couldn't classify this present.

Veit's jumps of force were only three to five meters high which made the rise more difficult.

Ahsoka had kneeled down and closed her eyes when she caught herself again and started to meditate, not knowing why. She had no open questions, or at least she didn't knowingly think about them.

"Who are you?"

Ahsoka had completely forgotten about the boy, since she had completely focused on Anakin's presence, and was quite in shock when she heard him. She drove around and pulled her lightsaber when she came to a stop on the other side, her lightsaber was right in front of Veit's throat who produced an unexplainable, surprised sound.

Ashoka gasped for air when she recognized the boy. "Who are you?" Ahsoka was clear who he was, but she wanted to see him under a lot of pressure. The boy didn't speak, just stuttered in an incomprehensible way. Ahsoka, who had grown a good head taller than the boy, looked at him earnestly.

When Ahsoka was almost afraid that the boy would faint, she retracted her blade. And stood up straight. "who are you?" It seemed like the boy was just starting to breathe again. "I am Veit, padawan of the Jedi and student of Anakin Skywalker" Veits spoke quickly. Ahsoka sighed heavily and shook her head. Only now did the boy pull his sword and point it in Ahsoka's direction. "Who are you?

Ahsoka sighed and sat down in a cross-legged position, turned away from the boy on the warm stone. He just looked at her in surprise. With a quick gesture and the help of the Force, Ahsoka pulled his lightsaber into her hands. She weighed it lightly but did not look at it.

To her surprise, he caught it when she threw it at him without looking at him. "What do you want from me?" Ahsoka asked the young man behind her. "My master sent me to see who is here," Veit simply explained. "and if you leave now? What will you tell him then?" Ahsoka asked calmly, still cross-legged with her eyes closed. "I..." the boy knew no answer to that.

Ahsoka couldn't help smiling when she heard the boy, so unsure. "Is he still so stubborn?" Ahsoka asked again with her eyes open, watching the plateau below her. "Master Skywalker? He is...special and he doesn't seem to like me very much, no wonder his former student was special, though," the boy seemed almost rueful.

"Did you know her?" Ahsoka asked simply. She wondered why the boy trusted her just like that, but she didn't interrupt him, Kenobi had taught her to be calm and patient.

When she saw Echo threw a stone at Rex Helm, who turned in Echo's direction while Echo continued to talk to Fives, Ahsoka began to giggle. "You're impossible Echo," she laughed softly. "You know the clones?" Veit seemed surprised at Ahsoka's words.

"Of course, I was their Commander," Ahsoka said in her natural way. Veit seemed surprised and only after some time, he spoke into the silence that had returned, "you are...?

"Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka replied, stood up and beat the dust out of her clothes.

Veit seemed to be knocked out of his shoes, but then he caught himself again and started talking like a wild children. "You are Anakin's former student? You are the survivor the duchess had spoken of? And you've been holding out for more than two weeks on master Skywalker?"

Ahsoka sighed "Lesson number one of Ahsoka: A Jedi is never overbearing or pushy," Ahsoka spoke calmly. "What will you do now?" Veit seemed to be thinking. He rubbed his hands nervously. "I will take you to master Skywalker," he spoke softly.

Ahsoka laughed and pulled her lightsaber. Veit immediately took a step back "I will not fight you.   
Ahsoka nodded, "You are already wiser than Anakin sometimes. Come on!" Ahsoka stood at the edge of the rock towards the camp.

" Have you ever used the Force to catch you?" She pointed down to the plateau where there was a wild goings-on. Veit shook his head. "Well..."   
"Go ahead and try" Ahsoka sounded uplifting, but Veit kept shaking his head. "Try it, I'll catch you if it doesn't work. Trust me please," Veit stood next to Ahsoka and took a deep breath. "You'll catch me for real?" he asked slightly anxious. Ahsoka nodded.

Veit took a deep breath and then actually let himself fall from the 12 meter high peak onto the plateau. Anakin saw it and sprinted to the place where he expected the boy to hit the ground but when he reached the point that lay between several tents and boxes. But against his expectation the boy had not hit the ground on his stomach but instead hovered several meters above the ground. Anakin knew that it wasn't presence of power from the boy that kept him there but someone else. When he looked up the rock his breath stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are now 2 Chapters from the German original (Written by me) in one chapter in this translation and I think its easier and better for you like this, so I will keep this style i think.


	11. Chapter 11

Ahsoka and Anakin just looked at each other for some time until Ahsoka lowered her arm to let Veit sink to the ground. She then jumped herself with the help of a Power jump directly beside Veit on the ground, rolled off and ended directly before Anakin.

"Hello Master, Its Been A While"

"Ahsoka" Anakin whispered before it seemed to be too much for him and he fell backwards. Ahsoka caught him with the Force and sighed. "Rex, can you help me?" Rex also seemed to need a few moments to come out of his daydream and help Ahsoka. They laid him down on the warm floor and Ahsoka allowed herself to fall beside him.

"Skyguy, what are you doing?" she spoke softly and shook her head. Rex stayed with her while the other clones continued their work. Veit sat down across from Ahsoka.

"Echo?" Ahsoka spoke to the clone that just passed her, "Yes Commander?" Ahsoka just laughed. "I'm not your commander boys anymore. But could you bring me some water?" Echo just nodded, then walked away from the group.

"How do you know who each of these clones are?" Veit asked at one point. Rex watched Ahsoka as she thankfully accepted Echo's water and trickled it onto a piece of cloth. She dabbed the towel over Anakin's forehead as beads of sweat slowly formed on it. "Each of these men is different, unique, and special. Right Rex?" when Rex showed no reaction to her question, Ahsoka threw a small stone against his helmet. This seemed to wake him up "Rex, Hey? Everything okay?" Ahsoka asked slightly worried. "Naturally small" Ahsoka smiled at him and stroked Anakin's forehead again.

A few minutes later, Anakin seemed to wake up. Slowly, his lids opened again and he seemed to feel his body again. He opened his eyes and saw his Padawan leaning over him.

"Veit?" Anakin's voice was still slightly battered. "Yes Master?" Veit asked still calmly. "What happened?" "I saved your butts as I always do Skyguy." Laughed Ahsoka. Anakin drove up and sat next to Ahsoka who was still kneeling next to him.

"You are alive..." Anakin spoke calmly, and Ahsoka just nodded. And then something happened that Ahsoka hadn't expected.

Anakin wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her. "I thought I'd lost you snips." 

"I'm the here Master, it's alright" so Anakin slowly let her out of the embrace. He pushed her back a little bit to be able to look at her but he held her by the upper arms.

Veit had stood to Rex and together they watched the scene in silence.

"You are looking..." "older " finished Ahsoka Anakin's sentence. He laughed slightly and checked her once more. He remained glued to her eyes, it was still those deep blue eyes he loved to look into.

Now Ahsoka stood up and pulled Anakin up with her. "Did the duchess send you?" Anakin knocked the dust out of his clothes. "Yes, she asked for our help. Obi-Wan and the 212 landed in a forest a bit further on." Anakin pointed to a piece of forest that was only dimly visible from her position, but Ahsoka knew this forest because it was the one she had run out of when she entered the capital.

Now Ahsoka looked towards the dome of the capital. "Do you know what's going on in there, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked once. Anakin shook his head "We can only guess snips" "well then, I'll tell you how it was going on four hours ago" Ahsoka moved away from the group and went to the hologram table and opened a hologram of the capital.

Anakin hurried after her and shortly after followed Rex and Veit, who still didn't quite know what was going on there.

"Who do you think the Separatist general is?" While she was doing that, she was focused on the hologram "Dooku or Grievous," Veit explained to her before Anakin could speak. She nodded "I thought so too, but no." now she raised her gaze and looked at Veit. "No?" asked the confused young boy. "No, it's neither Dooku nor Grievous. It's Die Harpy"

She pointed to a spot she had highlighted, it was the forecourt of the palace. "She was here with two battalions As far as I know, three more units are here." She pointed to a lower level.

"So what's your plan, Skyguy?" Ahsoka's voice was serious which surprised Anakin. He told her the plan, but she just shook her head. "This is not going to work. "The two units combined would make two battalions maximum.  
"But I have another idea. If we send in several small forces, she won't be stupid enough to send out her entire force." "that way, we could finish the units in small steps," Anakin finished Ahsoka's thought, and Ahsoka nodded.   
"This would work but we'd have to inform Obi-Wan about it but the droids have blocked our communication," Anakin spoke thoughtfully. At some point, however, Ahsoka began to speak.


	12. Chapter 12:

"Rex?" Ahsoka asked at one point into the complete silence. "Yes little one?" "Can we run the Link through the second moon? That way, we'd get around the blockade and reach the admiral who could connect us." Rex thought about it for a moment, then tapped around on the hologram until the image of the admiral appeared. 

"It's an honor to see you again, Admiral," Ahsoka said, bowing slightly. He looked at her and seemed to need a moment to recognize her "Commander Tano, the honor is all mine. How can I help you? Unfortunately, we can't serve with ground troops anymore," the admiral spoke calmly, not seeming to be too shocked that the young Togruta is back. 

"We don't need that. Please connect me to Kenobi via connection 27531," Ahsoka spoke with crossed arms, the Admiral typed something on the holo table and then nodded "The connection will be made. It was a pleasure to see you again, Commander" "The joy is all mine," the two of them bowed once more and the picture went blank. 

Shortly after that a new picture appeared. Kenobi stood there together with Cody. Ahsoka was bowing, this time actually and not just a hint, while she remained at the lowest point "Master Obi-Wan, Commander Cody"

Thus the two did not recognize the figure immediately, but when He saw their lightsabers He could imagine who stood there. "Ahsoka?" It was Obi-Wan who asked. Ahsoka raised her gaze, and when Kenobi saw her eyes and facial patterns, he was sure. "You're alive," Cody said. Ahsoka just nodded. "Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker wanted to talk to you about how to proceed," Ahsoka moved away from the holo area and Anakin stepped inside. 

Ahsoka went to Rex and Veit. Veit just looked at her skeptically but didn't speak. She stepped closer to Rex. "Rex?" she asked calmly. No reaction. She put one hand on his chest plate. "Rex?" Only now did he react. "Yes Commander?" Ahsoka laughed slightly "Still Rex, I'm not your commander anymore, he is" She pointed at Veit. 

Rex sighed heavily, he knew what she meant, she wasn't a Jedi anymore but for the 501st she was their commander, the woman they would all blindly follow, trust her blindly and give their lives for her. "I know little one, but the 501st will always welcome you with open arms," Rex said with a light smile. 

Ahsoka smiled at him "Thank you Rex" Now Anakin approached again and Ahsoka pulled the hand of Rex's chest. Rex would have loved to hold her and never let her go again, but he let go. 

"I spoke with Obi-Wan, he will leave tomorrow at 1500 with his troops and head for the rocks over there-" Anakin pointed to a slightly higher mountain opposite their advance. "Ahsoka nodded at him once as a sign that she understood everything. 

Veit wanted to say something but was already interrupted by Anakin "Besides, we need two scout troops directly at the dome". 

Veit made an annoyed noise and then stomped away. Ahsoka and the others looked after him. Anakin wanted to start running but Ahsoka stopped him. "Let me talk to him" Anakin hesitated but then nodded. 

Ahsoka ran after the boy and caught up with him at the foot of the mountain. " Veit! Stop!" As the boy continued to run and didn't stop, Ahsoka decided to take more radical measures. Veit ran past a stone pillar. Ahsoka used the Force to collapse the column. It fell to the ground just a few meters in front of Veit. Ahsoka jumped onto the column with the help of the Force to stand before him. 

She let herself fall from the column to the ground in front of him. Tears had formed in his eyes. "Do you know how hard that is? She heard the anger in his voice. "I do. Better than you would believe. Did he tell you about our first mission together?" Ahsoka put one hand on his shoulder. He just shook his head. "It was a mess. I was young, inexperienced, and arrogant. It was a battle on Christophsis. We had to take out a battalion of droids with Obi-Wan. These had a reflector shield, though. It was one chaos," Ahsoka smiled slightly at the memory. 

Veit looked at her without understanding "seeing you like this, you're as familiar as old friends or family. Even you with the clones, you know them all and you can tell them apart, how can you? It is so difficult and exhausting. I don't know if I can do it. What if I can' t? What if I don't match Anakin's expectations?" So the boy broke and sank to his knees. Ahsoka knelt beside him and put an arm around the boy.

"I thought the same thing at first. That I would never make it. I thought I would break beneath Anakin's essence. But I have learned one thing, be patient and never lose your essence." Ahsoka's voice was calm but insistent. 

The boy caught himself again, "Ahsoka?" She looked at him questioningly. "why did you leave the order?" 


	13. Chapter 13:

Ahsoka stopped moving, and that's one of the most frightening questions she's heard. She didn't know the answer herself, she had thrown something at Anakin at the time, but she hadn't gone because of what she had thrown at him, it was for other reasons. 

"I... the..." Ahsoka stuttered to Veit' surprise, she took a breath and then started again "The council didn't trust me in an important situation" Ahsoka drummed nervously with her fingers on her thighs. "The attack on the temple?" Veit asked cautiously, afraid to speak to Ahsoka about something wrong. She nodded silently. 

"I was just a boy then. "I knew Barriss. She was actually quite nice. We were all shocked when we found out it was her... even though you..." he didn't know how to say it.

"You thought it was me?" Ahsoka seemed to have some strength in her voice again, and when Veit heard that there was no anger in her voice, he looked at her. He saw no anger, no rage on her face, he saw pure neutrality and goodness. 

"We have. But Anakin has always believed in you, he has saved you and yet you have left, nobody has understood that except for a few exceptions," he explained quietly still unsure what to say and how to act. 

Ahsoka laughed "it wasn't the only reason I had another one...deeper" Ahsoka looked up at the ledge and sighed: "But Anakin had always supported me and he understood me, somehow. I just hope he's not angry about it. 

Veit watched her while she said this, she seemed somehow calm but also hurt, he just couldn't understand her behaviour. "Veit? Is Anakin a good master for you?" Veit hesitated but then spoke softly "Yes I think he is and that I can learn a lot from him," Ahsoka smiled weakly "Well then we'd better get back or your master will start to worry. 

Her heart and soul ached at these words but she did not let it show. Together with Veit they returned to Anakin and the clones. 

Meanwhile Echo had went to Fives, Kix, Hawk, Hardcase and Jesse and just laughed. "What do you find so funny Echo?" Fives asked his brother with a smile. There was a surprisingly good mood among the boys "Oh, Commander Tano knocked the general out again." The laughter that had filled their minds until just a moment ago fell silent. 

"Ahsoka?" Kix asked away after a while. Echo just looked at him confused but after a while of thoughtful head-scratching, it seemed to have understood and looked at his brothers with indignation 

"Ahsoka" 

At that moment, Ahsoka already jumped onto the plateau together with Veit. Veit immediately returned to his master while Ahsoka searched for Rex. 

She passed the group of Fives, Echo, and the others. When she saw their indignant faces, she had to grin and walk towards the group, the boys staring at her briefly. All but Echo had regained their composure, this one still staring at Ahsoka. 

She had grown older, there was no doubt about it, she had also matured and grown up. Ahsoka stepped up to Echo and waved her hand in front of his eyes, "Planet to Echo? Is anyone there?". Echo jumped back a bit and cleared his throat, "Of course, Commander" Ahsoka started giggling. 

"How have you boys been?" Ahsoka now asked around. "We haven't lost a battle," Fives shouted now. Ahsoka laughed at his comment "I'm sure Fives did. 

Rex came out together with Boomer between some tents. "What is this gathering?" Boomer asked confused, but Ahsoka had already approached him and hugged him. "Boomer it's good to see you, it's been quite a while" Boomer took off his helmet and smiled at the Togruta "Ahsoka the joy is all mine". 

His brothers did the same and took off their helmets if they hadn't already taken them off anyway So it came about that at some point, almost the entire 501st sat together and talked extensively with their former commander. 

Anakin had sat down with Ahsoka, Rex and Veit. "You know we have a big mission coming up soon, don't you?" Anakin asked seriously after a while. 

The sun had made room for the moon in the meantime and the unpleasant warmth had turned into a mild breeze, which nobody rejected, though. 

They sat together laughing and enjoyed the presence of each other. 

Ahsoka had left the group at some point, however, and had hidden back on top of the mountain. She sat on the edge, cross-legged, and watched the hustle and bustle beneath her. Anakin had seen her sitting on the mountain at some point. 

"Well boys, tomorrow is a long day. I'll lie down and you won't make too long anymore, understand, boys?" Anakin asked with a serious undertone. 

"Yes Sir!" it sounded from all clones at once. 

Anakin just shook his head with a smile and then left the group. He used a power surge to jump straight to the top of the mountain. There she sat, bathed in moonlight and even if he only saw her back he knew that she had closed her eyes and concentrated. 

"Hey Snips"


	14. Chapter 14:

"Hey Snips" Anakin's voice was almost shy of restraint.

"Hello Master" Ahsoka's voice had something neutral and detached. "I'm glad to see you again." Anakin drew nearer that Ahsoka could hear.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked after some time into the returned silence. "Yes?" "did you want a new padawan?" Anakin had not expected this direct question, but he heard a certain hurt undertone in her voice.

"I..." Anakin sighed. "So yes," Ahsoka was hurt he felt. "Snips I..." Anakin crouched down beside her and put one hand on her shoulder.

However, he didn't expect what happened now, Ahsoka shrugged on her side and pulled her shoulder away "Why did you replace me?!" Now everyone would hear the wounds in her voice. "The council thought it right to assign me a new padawan," Anakin explained calmly.

Ahsoka gave a sniff, stood up and wanted to leave when Anakin reached for her upper arm. He turned her to him so that she was forced to look at him. He saw the pain she must have gone through and he felt her agitated presence. Her gaze led to the ground and her hands were clenched into fists.

"Ahsoka, what happened back then should never have happened. The Council should have trusted you, as should the Senate. But they didn't. But Ahsoka, look at me please," he put his mechanical hand under her chin and raised it to look at him, and he saw those deep blue, hurt, eyes "I believed you, I did everything I could to prove you didn't do it. I never doubted that you were innocent. I would have killed everyone in the lower levels if they believed you. And yet you left. I was angry and disappointed, not because you left me, but because I failed to teach the others your innocence right away. I disappointed you. That's why I have a new padawan, because the council wants to keep my anger in check.“

She sensed the truth that lay in his words. And she saw the honesty in his eyes. She sighed, it was too much, she should never have left. She should never have left her home

Slowly tears came into her eyes. "You did not disappoint me Master. It was myself. You could never do that" she broke.

She threw herself into Anakin's arms and cried. She apologized over and over again for leaving.

So they welcomed the night. Ahsoka, crying, lying in Anakin's arms while he stroked her back reassuringly.

Ahsoka had fallen asleep at some point, whether in grief, pain, or exhaustion, she did not know. But what she did know was that she woke up before the first rays of sunlight, because when she opened her eyes, she felt the cold air of the night brushing against her skin.

But what she also felt was a warm breast on which she had been lying. As she pushed away from it to see on which she was lying she saw the sky-blue eyes of her Master. Immediately, Ahsoka moved back a little.

"Anakin! I..." A red glow spread across Ahsoka's cheeks. She landed backwards on the ground with her legs bent to the side. Anakin stood up and hurried towards her. "Ahsoka!" Only now did he notice her pale appearance and how much she trembled.

On Mandalore, the temperature never really fell too low, but it was low enough to cause a lot of pain to the still lightly clad Ahsoka. Ahsoka grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, unable to stand up straight without his help.

Anakin had to give her a hand, but when He wanted to help her to see some steps, her legs collapsed again. "I'm fine, master" Anakin shook his head "certainly not snips" with it he put one hand to her back and the other under the back of her knees and lifted her up with it.

He knew, since Ahsoka did not protest, that she was not well. He jumped down to the plateau with her. The clones had all retreated into their tents, the only ones still haunting the place, were the night guards. Anakin brought Ahsoka to his tent and leaned her against a pillar. He lit the fire that had provisionally been reached in the middle of the tent.

Ahsoka was still trembling, so Ahsoka put her one blanket around her shoulders and immediately pulled it tighter around her shoulder. "master?" Ahsoka's voice was soft and weak. Anakin settled down on the sandy ground just beside Ahsoka. "I'm sorry."

Anakin smiled weakly at this comment. She was weak but still apologized. "I told you Ahsoka, it's okay. And I'm not angry with you either" Ahsoka yawned and settled down on the cold floor, her head resting on her arms and still pulling the blanket tightly around her.

"Master?" it came again quietly and sleepily. "Yes, Snips?"

"Do you think Master Yoda would let me back into the Order?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I’m still alive! Im so sorry for that long delay but I just wasn’t able to take time for this story   
> Don’t forget the kudo and a comment


	15. Chapter 15

Anakin hadn't expected this question but when he turned to Ahsoka she had already drifted into the world of dreams. Anakin smiled weakly.

"I'm sure snips. I'm sure of it," he lifted her up and laid her on his cot. She only returned a quiet and sleepy "Thank you Master". He smiled and laid himself on the floor before the fire crackled.

The next morning was warm, there was no unpleasant sultriness but just a mild spring air. When Anakin opened his eyes the cot opposite him was empty. He looked around a few times but did not see his student.

He got up and stretched himself a few times, which had to sleep on the ground to his back.

He left the tent and there he saw something unexpected, Ahsoka and Veit facing each other with their lightsabers drawn. Ahsoka took two quick hits, then returned to defense position.

Ahsoka had sensed that Anakin had woken up and stepped out of the tent, yet she didn't look at him or pay any attention.

Instead, she spoke to Veit "Now you" Veit walked a step toward her and repeated the blows, but he slipped and almost hit Ahsoka on the hand, who took a step back and parried the blow.

"Ahsoka! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" Veit was visibly remorseful and startled, but Ahsoka just smiled and retracted her blade. Anakin only saw that she had changed now, it was her old Padawan clothes. They didn't seem too small to her, and if they were, she had them cut in some places.

She bent down and gave Veit his sword back. "Look here" She stood next to him and made the movements again with her blade, slower and clearer this time. Veit watched her and then copied her.

Only now Veit saw his master and smiled at him. "Master! Ahsoka shows me a new lightsaber technique" You could hear pride in his voice Anakin just laughed "I see it Veit. Ahsoka? Can I talk to you?" Anakin seemed depressed when he said that.

Ahsoka showed Veit once more time how to stand and then went to Anakin. "Ahsoka, the thing you asked me yesterday What did it mean?" Ahsoka sighed and rubbed her temples. Anakin grabbed her gently by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"What did that mean, Ahsoka?"

"That I want to come back."

Anakin looked at her surprised for a moment, but then hugged her stormy. "I knew you'd come back one day Snips" he whispered it into her ear before letting her out of the embrace again. Ahsoka just smiled at him but then returned to Veit without further words while Anakin was still busy with other things and strategies.

As the sun climbed higher and higher, the clones came out as well. Anakin didn't stress them or rush them, there was no reason for that. For it it paid attention particularly to the fact that the scout troop announced itself each hour with someone.

When finally all had crawled out of their tents, whether with or without tomcat, the sun already stood vertically in the sky. When Veit came out between two tents he was obviously exhausted and sweaty "Master, when do we meet Master Kenobi? Anakin smiled slightly at him, he was hard-working and ambitious, and Ahsoka seemed to train him well.

"He should be landing there soon with his troops, he lets a gunboat drop him off here while his troops land over there. And now change your clothes, you're all sweaty," Veit nodded and went into one of the tents.

"Since when do you care so much about how the people around you look?" Laughed Ahsoka, who also came out between two tents. Anakin looked at her, she didn't seem to be strained at all, which Anakin had expected, so he turned his attention to the hologram in front of him again.

"He's a good student, Anakin. Don't mess with him," he heard an undertone of pain and looked at her now. He looked into her eyes, and he thought he saw a strange sparkle. He sighed, "I won't, Ahsoka.

"I'll make sure of it " Anakin and Ahsoka turned to the sound and saw the Master of Anakin Skywalker "Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka rushed to the older man who appeared between two crates. She hesitated, hugged the older master, but then she did. He didn't hesitate to embrace the young Togruta as well. He released her again and then smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're okay, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan's voice had something warm and pleasant that Ahsoka had missed a lot. Again, it implied a bow. "It's good to see you healthy as well, Master Kenobi."


	16. Chapter 16

"I wish we met under less unpleasant circumstances," Obi-Wan said calmly, and Ahsoka just nodded. "But we shouldn't forget this either. The reason why we are here" with that, Ahsoka turned towards Anakin and stepped to the hologram together with Kenobi and called up the hologram of the capital Sundari again. She again explained to Obi-Wan what she knew, the strength of the troops, their locations, and that Ventress was the generals.

"The likelihood that Ventress is so smart as to send several small groups out one by one is remote. We must find another way" Gab Obi-Wan thought, which Ahsoka confirmed with a silent nod. "Any other ideas?" Ahsoka asked, motivated, but everyone just shrugged.

"And what if one of them lured Ventress out with a small group of droids, and the rest took care of the droids?" it came from Veit, his voice still shy. Ahsoka's eyes leapt to him.

"This could work," Ahsoka whispered more for yourself than for the others. "I'll distract Ventress and you take care of the droids," Anakin pointed to Kenobi, Ahsoka and Veit, but Ahsoka jumped in.

"With all due respect, you won't. I'll deal with Ventress. She already knows I'm here. It's too dangerous if she knows who's here." Ahsoka's voice didn't allow for any argument. "She's right, Anakin, if Ventress knows who's here, she'll call for support, we can't risk it." Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder and looked at him intently. Veit watched the scene silently and seemingly unsure of Anakin's reaction.

Anakin gave a snort of himself. "All right, but only under the condition that you're in constant radio contact with us," he spoke to Ahsoka, who rolled her eyes only annoyed but agreed in the silence. "We should leave tomorrow at nightfall," Ahsoka moved away from the hologram and walked behind Anakin's back, but stopped next to Kenobi.

"Master Kenobi, a word?" she asked the master a hand on his shoulder, who nodded at her silently and followed her to the edge of the stone plateau. "Master?" she asked when the older man had caught up with her. "Yes Ahsoka?"

"is there any way the council will let me rejoin the order?" Kenobi looked at her with a surprised look, then smiled, but "I'm sure Ahsoka will."

"But Ahsoka," the elder master said to the woman who had meanwhile turned her gaze toward the steppe and the dome in front of you. She raised one eyebrow as a sign that she was listening. "Are you sure you want to go back?" Kenobi didn't sound reproachful but rather confirmatory.

She sighed heavily and touched her head with one hand. "When I had left the order, I had fled here. I was uncertain what my life would be like, but in the end, my life was lonely. I continued to live by the code, the rules and regulations of the Jedi. I retreated to the jungle. I had left the order because the Council did not trust me, and you always taught me forgiveness." She sounded remorseful and looked sad across the steppe.

Kenobi stepped next to her and put an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her slightly. "We can talk to Master Yoda right now if you'd like." Ahsoka nodded slightly but looked once more in the direction of the capital. "Master, I made a promise to the duchess. I do not want to break it."

"I know, Ahsoka, we'll save the capital and all of Mandalore." With that, Kenobi turned toward the center of the camp. When Ahsoka didn't follow him, he turned to her again. "Let's hope so. I won't break my promise Satine," Ahsoka whispered once more with her eyes closed and then followed Kenobi.

Together, they stepped onto the holopad next to the one Anakin was talking to Rex. "Thank you Captain," Anakin turned to Kenobi and Ahsoka. "What are you doing here, master?" Anakin asked with interest as Kenobi typed in some data on the Holopad. "I want to be part of the order again, Master," Ahsoka said with a smile. Anakin began to laugh, stepped on her, grabbed her by the hip, lifted her up and turned with her. After two rotations, he let her down again. "I'm so happy about that Snips"


	17. Chapter 17

Ahsoka entered the hologram with Kenobi. While Anakin stepped outside the hologram area. Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder once more. "Are you ready?" Ahsoka took a deep breath again but then smiled " here goes nothing " Anakin smiled at this sentence, he had used it much too often himself. Ahsoka stepped out of the holo area as well so Kenobi could talk to Master Yoda or the council.

Kenobi began to tap around on the hologram on which the little Master Yoda appeared after a short time, Master Windu sat next to him.

"Master Kenobi, how is your mission going?" Master Windu asked, his hands folded on his lap. Kenobi sighed "we had to postpone the mission for a few hours because we found the survivor the duchess had spoken of.

Window looked at him sceptically "what does that have to do with it master? Or did she give you information from the city?" He had a skeptical look on his face.

Kenobi laughed and scratched his neck "well, as far as she's concerned, she'd like to talk to you" so Ahsoka stepped into the hologram's area. she bowed and stopped at the lowest position.

"Master Windu, Master Yoda. It's a pleasure to see you again." She didn't want to raise her eyes, too afraid of Master Windu's punishing gaze, she closed her eyes. "Padawan Tano?" She opened her eyes in surprise. It was Master Windu's surprised and seemingly slightly remorseful voice. Ahsoka raised herself again and looked at Master Yoda.

"We are pleased to see you again, Padawan Tano. We are glad to see you again, how we can help you," Yoda spoke after a time of silence. Ahsoka sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She expelled air from her lungs once more and then spoke calmly

"Master Yoda, I would like to ask you to accept me back into the order."  
Yoda still seemed calm while Mace looked at you in surprise. "Have you considered this carefully, young padawan?" Mace asked, his hands folded under his chin resting. Yoda had turned his gaze briefly to Mace, then back to Ahsoka. Ahsoka drew in the air sharply, but then Master Windu looked determined

"I felt the Council had doubted me. However, after some time alone on this planet, I realized that I still had a deep connection to the order. I still live by the Jedi Code."

Windu looked at her with a spark of surprise, but then nodded calmly at her. "We will consult with the council about this" Master Windu spoke calmly. "May the Force be with you," Master Yoda spoke calmly. Ahsoka bowed "may the Force be with you too, Master.

This ends the transmission.

Ahsoka expelled a significant amount of air from her lungs, which it appears she had been holding all along. Kenobi put one hand on her shoulder "I'm sure everything will be fine, Ahsoka," Kenobi smiled at her. She took another deep breath and then looked at the older man with a weak smile.

After that, Ahsoka moved away from the camp for a moment. Veit, who came out between two tents, looked after Ahsoka. "Master?" Anakin's thoughtful look that had followed Ahsoka snapped at Veit. "Veit... Would you do me a favor and call off the scouts? Soon, darkness will fall and the men will need sleep." Veit nodded silently and made his way to the clone tents.

Anakin sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. Kenobi looked at him questioningly. "Master? I'm worried" Anakin said after some time staring at the hologram. "I know, but you also know that you have to keep your feelings and worries in check." Kenobi didn't sound reproachful, it was more a tip. Kenobi once again laid his hand on his shoulder in pity. "I know master, I know" with it Kenobi removed his hand again and Anakin turned to the hologram.


	18. Chapter 18

Ahsoka entered the hologram with Kenobi. While Anakin stepped outside the hologram area. Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder once more. "Are you ready?" Ahsoka took a deep breath again but then smiled " here goes nothing " Anakin smiled at this sentence, he had used it much too often himself. Ahsoka stepped out of the holo area as well so Kenobi could talk to Master Yoda or the council.

Kenobi began to tap around on the hologram on which the little Master Yoda appeared after a short time, Master Windu sat next to him.

"Master Kenobi, how is your mission going?" Master Windu asked, his hands folded on his lap. Kenobi sighed "we had to postpone the mission for a few hours because we found the survivor the duchess had spoken of.

Window looked at him sceptically "what does that have to do with it master? Or did she give you information from the city?" He had a skeptical look on his face.

Kenobi laughed and scratched his neck "well, as far as she's concerned, she'd like to talk to you" so Ahsoka stepped into the hologram's area. she bowed and stopped at the lowest position.

"Master Windu, Master Yoda. It's a pleasure to see you again." She didn't want to raise her eyes, too afraid of Master Windu's punishing gaze, she closed her eyes. "Padawan Tano?" She opened her eyes in surprise. It was Master Windu's surprised and seemingly slightly remorseful voice. Ahsoka raised herself again and looked at Master Yoda.

"We are pleased to see you again, Padawan Tano. We are glad to see you again, how we can help you," Yoda spoke after a time of silence. Ahsoka sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She expelled air from her lungs once more and then spoke calmly

"Master Yoda, I would like to ask you to accept me back into the order."  
Yoda still seemed calm while Mace looked at you in surprise. "Have you considered this carefully, young padawan?" Mace asked, his hands folded under his chin resting. Yoda had turned his gaze briefly to Mace, then back to Ahsoka. Ahsoka drew in the air sharply, but then Master Windu looked determined

"I felt the Council had doubted me. However, after some time alone on this planet, I realized that I still had a deep connection to the order. I still live by the Jedi Code."

Windu looked at her with a spark of surprise, but then nodded calmly at her. "We will consult with the council about this" Master Windu spoke calmly. "May the Force be with you," Master Yoda spoke calmly. Ahsoka bowed "may the Force be with you too, Master.

This ends the transmission.

Ahsoka expelled a significant amount of air from her lungs, which it appears she had been holding all along. Kenobi put one hand on her shoulder "I'm sure everything will be fine, Ahsoka," Kenobi smiled at her. She took another deep breath and then looked at the older man with a weak smile.

After that, Ahsoka moved away from the camp for a moment. Veit, who came out between two tents, looked after Ahsoka. "Master?" Anakin's thoughtful look that had followed Ahsoka snapped at Veit. "Veit... Would you do me a favor and call off the scouts? Soon, darkness will fall and the men will need sleep." Veit nodded silently and made his way to the clone tents.

Anakin sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. Kenobi looked at him questioningly. "Master? I'm worried" Anakin said after some time staring at the hologram. "I know, but you also know that you have to keep your feelings and worries in check." Kenobi didn't sound reproachful, it was more a tip. Kenobi once again laid his hand on his shoulder in pity. "I know master, I know" with it Kenobi removed his hand again and Anakin turned to the hologram.


	19. Chapter 19

And so the day arrived.   
Ahsoka had gone to the steppe beneath the plateaus and had started thinking. Veit had taken care of the scouts and had started to repeat the hits Ahsoka had shown him before. Anakin had gotten lost in the hologram and Kenobi had sat down on the top of the mountain and started a hologram transmission. 

Meanwhile, the sky above Courusant was still bathed in bright blue. The Jedi Council had come together, Kenobi was also connected via hologram. The room was bathed in darkness to clearly see the masters who were connected via hologram. Kenobi was the last to join. 

"Master Kenobi" Master Plo greeted him calmly, Obi-Wan nodded at him and then looked at Master Yoda. "An important request I have, that's why I have called you," Master Yoda spoke into the inner silence. Master Ti gave Kenobi a questioning look.

He had put his hand on his arm and stroked his beard with this hand. "the way back A lost child has found" thus a hologram of Ahsoka formed in the middle of the room, she was younger there, it must have been created shortly before she left.

A brief thoughtful murmur filled the room, but as quickly as it was formed, it was quickly silenced. Kenobi took part in this nothingness but only looked at the hologram for a short time and then looked back to Master Yoda. "Master Kenobi and Skywalker found her on Mandalore. She asked me if she could come back into the order," the little man explained calmly.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Master Windu said after a while into the returning silence. All eyes rushed to the dark skinned man. "What makes you think so?" Master Ti asked visibly confused and skeptical.

"I don't think she has the character to remain a part of the order and she still lives by the codex?" his voice had a strange undertone. Kenobi nodded slightly "She didn't even act according to her emotions or do anything else" Obi-Wan spoke calmly.

Now Master Mundi intervened "I think her leaving the order shows a lot of character, she didn't let her convictions change and fought for the truth" a silence returned.

"I am in favour of her becoming part of the order again" Even Piell now spoke. "A vote we will take. Who is in favor?"

All hesitated, Obi-Wan was the first of His Arm Hob, followed by several Master Mundi, Master Plo, Master Fisto, Master Gallia, Master Ti and finally Master Piell.

Windu gave a quiet snort but then nodded. Master Yoda watched the scene silently but nodded contentedly. "Who will abstain?"

Three other council members Tiin, Master Koth, and Master Kolar came forward. A faint murmur resurfaced. Master Yoda cleared his throat and again the room fell silent. "Who is opposed?"

Master Windu raised his hand. Again an unfortunate murmur returned, but it stopped immediately when Master Yoda began to speak. "So it is decided, Master Kenobi will inform Ahsoka that she will be returning to the order, and she may come back as a Padawan." Kenobi nodded silently at the answer, but a question burned silently on his lips.

However, Master Ti took over this question for him "who will take over her further training? Because Skywalker still has Padawan Chin" Yoda seemed to think for a moment but then smiled slightly and pointed to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi will take over the training" In the pit of his stomach an unpleasant feeling spread, he had to deliver this message to Anakin.

But Kenobi just nodded, "I will. May the Force be with you" with that he ended the connection. He rubbed himself over the Face and sighed heavily. He liked Ahsoka - no question about it, but being her teacher? And now he had to explain that to Anakin, he looked up to the sky and noticed that the sun had hardly moved at all. He stood up and stepped to the edge of the mountain top that faced the steppe.

There down she was, she trained her movements and practiced with her white blade. He rummaged something out of his pocket, Anakin had asked him to never lose this chain.


	20. Chapter 20

He let the beads twist between his fingers and sighed again, but then he made his way to Ahsoka.

He came up almost silently on the ground behind her. She had brought out her two lightsabers by now and practiced some quick strikes. When she noticed Kenobi's person, she deactivated the sabers and turned to face him. 

"Master Kenobi, how did the council vote?" She didn't sound really upset or excited, more like neutral or disapproving. Kenobi smiled slightly, he reached for her hand and opened it. He placed her Padawan chain in her hand. Ahsoka looked at him confused for a moment, but then recognized the small chain. She began to glow.

She threw herself into Obi-Wan's arms, he hadn't expected it but smiled anyway and hugged her as well. "Thank you Master Kenobi" with that she moved away from him again, took the chain from him and put it back on her lekkus, the chain seemed small now but it was still clear.

"Have you told Master Skywalker yet? But what is actually happening to Veit?" Ahsoka shook her head lightly to check if the chain was really stuck. But when she saw an oppressed look on Kenobi's face, she paused in her movement. She was about to tighten the chain again, but slowly let her arms drop.

She looked at Obi-Wan questioningly and when he avoided her look she understood it "Anakin is no longer my master, is he?“ Obi-Wan sighed and nodded then "I will lead the rest of your training" An unpleasant silence entered. Ahsoka sighed at one point, "we should tell Master Skywalker." Her voice had a strange distance. He sighed softly and then followed her.

She stopped just before the mountain but didn't turn towards him. "Master?" "Yes Ahsoka" "did you want me to be your padawan?" Kenobi cleared his throat and then said, "No, Master Yoda thought it would be a good idea." She nodded and jumped up the mountain.

Kenobi still looked after her for a short while but then followed her up to the stone plateau. They reached it within seconds, with Ahsoka being a few seconds faster than Kenobi. She landed with one knee on the ground, so she had to support herself with her hands, Kenobi in turn landed right next to her.

She stood up and knocked the dust out of her clothes. "It's better if you tell him" so she stepped first in the direction of Anakin while Kenobi followed her silently.

Anakin still stood at the hologram of the city and seemed to look at different strategies. "Master?" tore Anakin from his thoughts and he raised his eyes to Ahsoka. He saw her padawan chain shining out between her lekkus. He started grinning and stepped towards her.

"You are part of the order again?" Anakin asked calmly, smiling slightly. Ahsoka sighed and avoided his gaze. "Yes, but not in the way you think, Master," with that she distanced herself a few meters from Anakin and disappeared into the tent she shared with Veit.

Anakin looked after her and looked at Obi-Wan questioningly. He put a hand on his shoulder and sighed "She is not your Padawan Anakin anymore. You will train Veit further" From Anakin hardly a reaction came until he turned to Obi-Wan.

In Anakin's look lay a restlessness that Obi-Wan already knew, he sighed "Anakin, she has become older and you already have a new Padawan. I will take care of the rest of her training. Trust her and me" Kenobi spoke calmly to Anakin who breathed in and out several times. "Teach her well master" with that Anakin stepped again to the hologram and sank down to it.

Kenobi felt that Anakin was agitated, although he had not expected it differently. Ahsoka had gone into her tent and seemed to need some time alone. So he decided to go to the clones and talk to them about the upcoming mission. Kenobi still looked after her for a short while but then followed her up to the stone plateau. They reached it within seconds, with Ahsoka being a few seconds faster than Kenobi. She landed with one knee on the ground, so she had to support herself with her hands, Kenobi in turn landed right next to her.

She stood up and knocked the dust out of her clothes. "It's better if you tell him" so she stepped first in the direction of Anakin while Kenobi followed her silently.

Anakin still stood at the hologram of the city and seemed to look at different strategies. "Master?" tore Anakin from his thoughts and he raised his eyes to Ahsoka. He saw her padawan chain shining out between her lekkus. He started grinning and stepped towards her.

"You are part of the order again?" Anakin asked calmly, smiling slightly. Ahsoka sighed and avoided his gaze. "Yes, but not in the way you think, Master," with that she distanced herself a few meters from Anakin and disappeared into the tent she shared with Veit.

Anakin looked after her and looked at Obi-Wan questioningly. He put a hand on his shoulder and sighed "She is not your Padawan Anakin anymore. You will train Veit further" From Anakin hardly a reaction came until he turned to Obi-Wan.

In Anakin's look lay a restlessness that Obi-Wan already knew, he sighed "Anakin, she has become older and you already have a new Padawan. I will take care of the rest of her training. Trust her and me" Kenobi spoke calmly to Anakin who breathed in and out several times. "Teach her well master" with that Anakin stepped again to the hologram and sank down to it.

Kenobi felt that Anakin was agitated, although he had not expected it differently. Ahsoka had gone into her tent and seemed to need some time alone. So he decided to go to the clones and talk to them about the upcoming mission.


	21. Chapter 21

Ahsoka had stormed into her tent and thrown her lightsabers on her bed. Veit who was already in the tent watched her in silence. He had been sitting on a wooden chair in a corner reading a book, his eyes raised when he saw an angry Ahsoka rushing in over the edge of his book. She had put her lightsabers on her cot and stood against one of the tent's pillars. She made an annoyed and a distraught sound.

Veit put the book on a small side shelf, but hesitated to get up slowly. "Ahsoka?" immediately, Ahsoka's gaze rushed to him "Veit" She ran her index fingers over her eyes once to shed a few tears. "Are you okay?" Veit asked slowly and calmly. Ahsoka just smiled.

"Of course, everything's fine." It was obvious Veit didn't believe her. But he then saw her padawan chain "you're Anakin's padawan again?" In Veit's voice sounded worry and fear. Ahsoka shook her head "no, I was assigned to Master Kenobi" Veit looked at her surprised but apparently relieved.

She smiled weakly at him, "And yet you are unhappy?" he asked her at one point. She shook her head "It will be different than before" Veit hesitated but then asked her "Tell me about you and Master Skywalker" Ahsoka looked at him confused "What do you want to hear?

"What was he like with you, what were your missions, and how did you put up with him?" The last one, he smiled slightly. Ahsoka smiled slightly as well, stepping up to her cot and sitting on it, symbolically knocking next to her. Veit sat down next to her on the cot. He took one of her lightsabers and examined it closely. 

"I was assigned to Anakin at the Battle of Christophsis but I already told you about that" she sighed and continued.

Veit nodded and continued to listen calmly. "It took us a long time to understand each other, so that not every mission of ours ended in a quarrel of ours. We were both stubborn and pigheaded but somehow we managed to understand and trust each other. We passed many missions together. He always met me with respect and supported me...he was on my side until the end".

Veit watched her as she said these words, her gaze was neutral but she seemed a little hurt. "How did you stand it with him?" Veit asked hesitantly, seemingly unsure if he had the right to ask this question. He turned her sword between his hands and his gaze stuck to the sword.

Ahsoka sighed "Patience. You have to accept Anakin with his character and don't try to understand him, even I gave up on that" she smiled slightly at those words and ran her right hand over a seam of her top. 

After some time of silence Kenobi came into her tent and watched the scene briefly, cleared his throat and when Ahsoka and Veit raised their eyes in his direction he spoke "The mission starts in a few hours, let's talk".

With that, Kenobi stepped out of the tent, Veit gave Ahsoka her second sword, and they left the tent together. Outside were already Anakin, Kenobi, the 501st and the 212th.

"Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, Boil, Waxer, and Fives will follow you and watch your back You know the plan?" Anakin asked again confirming. Ahsoka nodded and took a commlink from him and attached it to her arm. Kenobi nodded at her only once.

"Let's go, boys!" With that, Ahsoka and her clone ran towards one of the gunboats. They boarded and immediately, the door closed behind them, and they flew off in the direction of Sundari.


	22. Chapter 22

The gunboat landed a few hundred meters from the dome. Ahsoka took several deep breaths before giving the signal to open the door. She first stepped out of the open lane onto the warm, dry steppe. The clones followed her with their weapons at the ready. Ahsoka was sure Ventress was watching the surveillance systems, and indeed, they were only minutes from the dome before the lower deck security door opened.

Ventress emerged, followed by several battle droids. The decks were only a few feet above the steppe floor, so Ventress could just jump off the decks. She landed a few feet from Ahsoka, with the clones standing a few feet behind her. Ventress sighed sadly, pretending to be sad. "You got yourself some friends," Ventress laughed slightly.

Ahsoka sighed and showed the clones to stay in the background, which Rex only accepted with a grumble, and took a few steps back with Cody and the others. Ventress ordered a droid with the number "C-31883" to go back a few meters with the others.

Thus the following picture was taken: Ahsoka and Ventress faced each other, with swords still naughty, while the clones and droids stood a few yards behind Ventress and Ahsoka, and the scene with drawn weapons.

Meanwhile, Skywalker and Kenobi landed on the eastern and western decks, respectively. They had taken the decks within minutes, and were now in a firefight with the battalions that were on each level in the capital. Anakin and Kenobi's troops fought bravely while outside the battle was just about to start. 

Ventress opened, theatrically slow, her lightsabers slowly, with a nasty smile on her lips. Ahsoka had a calm expression on her face as she also activated her sabers, and the two white blades appeared. She turned them into their normal fighting position but by then, the fight was already on.

Ventress and Ahsoka sprinted towards each other. Their blades struck each other with sparks, and a strange sound emerged. Ahsoka, after Ventress threw her against the dome, with Ahsoka's back having an unpleasant encounter with some Droids, had jumped a few feet away from Ventress with a power surge. She wiped away the blood running down her lower lip to get that nasty taste out of her mouth. Ventress gave her a fake pity look. 

Anakin's troops were only two plateaus away from the palace while Kenobi still had four platforms to go. "You are too slow, Master," Anakin said in his comlink while relieving a droid of its head. Obi-Wan only sighed clearly "but I have it heavier than you Anakin" when Anakin lifted his look in the direction of his master he saw what he meant. Kenobi and his troops had stood against them with several heavy guns, droidikas and two, still existing battalions. Anakin also sighed "Do you need my help, Master?"

Kenobi had to evade a laser of the heavy guns before he answered Anakin "It's alright, see that you take the palace and the main plateau" thus both interrupted the connection.

Anakin, who cut himself straight through a bunch of droids, thereupon radioed Rex "And Rex?" it took a short moment until Rex answered which made Anakin nervous. "General, she's fighting Ventress, but seems to be doing all right" Anakin wasn't really reassured by this message, but at least it didn't worry him any more...


	23. Chapter 23

In fact, Ahsoka was not in control of the situation as Rex had told his general. She had to defend herself more and more, and barely managed to attack. Ventress' sword missed her face by only inches more and more.

Ventress, in turn, hit harder and harder, until Ahsoka eventually knocked her against the dome with her full force. Rex had to pull himself together, not giving the order to blast Ventress with the blaster shots, but he had promised Ahsoka he would not intervene, and he kept his promise. Even if it meant he had to watch this agonizing battle.

Ahsoka finally had a breather, she was obviously exhausted. Her skin had deep cuts from which the warm blood ran and there were scratches and bruises everywhere. Most noticeable was a broad scratch on her cheek and another one in the stomach area. Ventress had suffered as well, though, with a wide wound on her left upper arm and she too needed this breathing space. 

Rex watched the scene with aching heart, and he grabbed his gun a little more than he had before.

Ahsoka had to wipe the blood from her lower lip again, but she still had that unpleasant taste in her mouth that she had been trying to banish all along.

In the meantime Anakin had reached the main batten form and was able to destroy the Heavy Protectors that had threatened Kenobi until then. So they would have made it, Sundari was again under the power of the duchess. That gave Anakin the impetus to radio Ahsoka and determine her position.

When her comlink began to beep, she sighed, but pressed the button to release the connection to Anakin.   
She breathed heavily and one heard that she had pain when she began to speak.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked, her voice was full of pain, which immediately alerted Anakin. "Ahsoka what's wrong?" In Anakin's voice lay panic and urge. "I'm fine, master, just needing some help slowly." Ahsoka's voice became quieter and quieter. "I'll be right with you Ahsoka" Kenobi and Anakin rushed to the decks immediately to get to Ahsoka.

As they reached the steppe, a frightening image appeared to them. The two women could barely stand on their feet and were exhausted to the very end. Ahsoka was already struggling to keep her eyes open while Ventress seemed to be struggling more with her balance.

Kenobi ended the scene by letting Ventress take her sword with the Force. Anakin took care of the last battle droids, and ordered several men to capture Ventress. She did not resist, her pain was too great, and she allowed herself to be taken into one of the gunships of the 212th without resistance.

When Kenobi saw her, he almost felt pity, but then Ahsoka fell into his eyes. Anakin had already hurried to her and had put a hand on her shoulder. "Ahsoka?" there was no answer to this question, Ahsoka's eyes fell, her lightsabers fell to the ground with a muffled sound and Ahsoka's knees gave way and she fell forward.

Anakin and Obi-Wan each grabbed one arm of the Togruta so she wouldn't hit the ground. "Ahsoka!," Anakin shouted, but Ahsoka could not answer anymore. 

"We have to get her to the Resolute," Anakin spoke hastily, Kenobi just nodded at this statement. He let go of her arm and Anakin lifted her up. Kenobi radioed a gunboat to which she could bring on the resolute which had broken through the barricade of the Separatists and had reconquered the galactic space.

The gunboat appeared after few minutes and lifted off together with Anakin, Rex, Kenobi and Ahsoka and brought them on the cruiser. There Ahsoka was immediately taken to the medi station.


	24. Chapter 24; (Anisoka end)

Anakin had waited several hours on the bridge until finally the medidroid entered the bridge and informed him about Ahsoka's condition. "She is stable now, but she has lost a lot of blood and her organs were damaged, but we managed to save her from critical condition. She'll be unconscious for some time," the Droid explained calmly. Anakin made a softly released sound and then hastily asked "Can I see her?"

"Of course, she's at the Medi-Station in room 78628," but Anakin didn't hear that anymore, he had already hurried past the Droid in direction to the Medi-Station.

When he reached it, he was almost surrounded by the statement droid. "General Skywalker, how can I help you?" it came over friendly from the little droid. "Where is commander Tano?!" Anakin urged the droid to search his database and spoke immediately when he seemed to find one. "Down the corridor, last door on the right."

Anakin murmured something else and then ran down the corridor. In front of the door on the broad "Room 78628" was written. Anakin put his mechanical hand on the button but held still a moment before he pressed it to open the door. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and then pressed the button. The door pushed itself to the side and then exposed space behind it.

It was a sterile, dark room, there was only one light source. It lay over the bed in which the Togruta lay, she lay between white sheets that made her seem tiny.

Anakin remained with a conscience distance to the bed. He didn't want to see Ahsoka like that, she had several infusions in her arms and a wide scar on her cheek that had just been sutured.

Anakin checked her a few minutes before he stood at the edge of the bed on her right side. He took her hand the loosely beside her lay in his hand of real muscles. She was cool and seemed small in his larger one.

"Ahsoka, why didn't you radio me? Or give the boys the order to shoot her?" His voice didn't sound reproachful, more like worried. He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb and squeezed it lightly. He wanted her to open her eyes and throw one of her sayings at his head but what followed was a dead silence.

Anakin sighed and stood up from the edge of the bed, not letting go of her hand. He turned to her face and looked at it. Slowly silent single tears ran down his cheeks. He put two fingers to her cheek and drove over her cold skin.

"Ahsoka, please, you cannot die now with all of my hope," he bent forward and put his lips on her cold skin, closing his eyes. His salty tears mingled with the kiss and covered the taste of her lips.

He flinched as he felt Ahsoka's fingers move weakly. His sudden flinch almost crashed into the equipment behind him. It took a few moments for the almost unrecognizable finger movement to change into a clear one. It took a few more moments until Ahsoka's eyelids began to twitch.

It was weak and quiet but Anakin heard it clearly anyway. He needed some moments until he could react. He stepped again to her bed and took her hand, which she tried to lift weakly. "It's okay, Ahsoka, you'll be okay," he spoke sensitively, again with his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Master," Ahsoka continued, ignoring Anakin's words. "It's okay, Ahsoka," Ahsoka smiled weakly. "master?" "Yes Ahsoka?" he asked her calmly.

"Why are you crying?" she asked weakly, there seemed to be clear tears still visible on his cheeks. "Because I couldn't have imagined going on without you," he spoke lightly smiling, still stroking Ahsoka's hand. She smiled slightly as well but then said something else.

"Why did you kiss me?"

These words were followed by silence, but Anakin decided not to let go of Ahsoka's hand. Ahsoka's voice had something charming and pressing about these words. Anakin hesitated but then leaned down so that his lips lay right next to her ear.

"Because I love you, Ahsoka." Ahsoka's hand squeezed his short and fierce. "Don't ever scare me like that again Anakin" with that she raised her second hand, still it seemed to make her trouble but she still managed to push Anakin's face and torso away from her ear and position him over her self.

Thus Anakin leaned just over her face. "Oh and Anakin?" she spoke softly. "Yes?" in his voice lay tension.

"I love you, too" with that Ahsoka pulled Anakin down to her, their lips met again.

The next thing the two perceptions met was the door through which Master Kenobi entered. He watched the scene, smiling briefly, then cleared his throat, though. Anakin retreated again a step too fast, but this time he really broke the drip behind him and fell down himself. Ahsoka began to giggle, but then pulled the face in pain.

"I talked to the council. Your Padawan, whom you forgot in Sundari by the way and who I had to take care of during the battle, will be assigned to me. Master Yoda must have noticed that it is useless to impose a new padawan on you. Ahsoka will be assigned to you again and I will take over the further training of Veit," Kenobi explained smiling.

"Oh, and Ahsoka?" he asked the Togruta who was still lying in the white bed. "Take a rest, you need it," he smiled and left the room.

"Master?"

It was weak and quiet but Anakin heard it clearly anyway. He needed some moments until he could react. He stepped again to her bed and took her hand, which she tried to lift weakly. "It's okay, Ahsoka, you'll be okay," he spoke sensitively, again with his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Master," Ahsoka continued, ignoring Anakin's words. "It's okay, Ahsoka," Ahsoka smiled weakly. "master?" "Yes Ahsoka?" he asked her calmly.

"Why are you crying?" she asked weakly, there seemed to be clear tears still visible on his cheeks. "Because I couldn't have imagined going on without you," he spoke lightly smiling, still stroking Ahsoka's hand. She smiled slightly as well but then said something else.

"Why did you kiss me?"

These words were followed by silence, but Anakin decided not to let go of Ahsoka's hand. Ahsoka's voice had something charming and pressing about these words. Anakin hesitated but then leaned down so that his lips lay right next to her ear.

"Because I love you, Ahsoka." Ahsoka's hand squeezed his short and fierce. "Don't ever scare me like that again Anakin" with that she raised her second hand, still it seemed to make her trouble but she still managed to push Anakin's face and torso away from her ear and position him over her self.

Thus Anakin leaned just over her face. "Oh and Anakin?" she spoke softly. "Yes?" in his voice lay tension.

"I love you, too" with that Ahsoka pulled Anakin down to her, their lips met again.

The next thing the two perceptions met was the door through which Master Kenobi entered. He watched the scene, smiling briefly, then cleared his throat, though. Anakin retreated again a step too fast, but this time he really broke the drip behind him and fell down himself. Ahsoka began to giggle, but then pulled the face in pain.

"I talked to the council. Your Padawan, whom you forgot in Sundari by the way and who I had to take care of during the battle, will be assigned to me. Master Yoda must have noticed that it is useless to impose a new padawan on you. Ahsoka will be assigned to you again and I will take over the further training of Veit," Kenobi explained smiling.

"Oh, and Ahsoka?" he asked the Togruta who was still lying in the white bed. "Take a rest, you need it," he smiled and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first end of this story!   
> I really hoped you like this FanFiction and enjoyed it atleast a bit ^^   
> Please write me a Review so I know how to improve myself


	25. Chapter 25: (Rexsoka end)

Rex sat with Fives in his quarters, he had thrown himself on his cot and was now staring holes in the ceiling. "She'll be all right," said Fives after watching Rex stare for an hour. Rex sighed heavily.

"Do you have any idea how frustrating this is?" Rex asked Fives with a snort. Fives laughed weakly for some reason "What? Seeing the lady of your heart every day and not being allowed to do anything? Or watching her fight for her life? Or General Skywalker throwing himself around her neck?" Fives fell silent when a pillow hit him in the face, which Rex commented on with nothing more than "shut up Fives".

After some time of silence the door to their quarters was opened and Cody entered, he had taken off his helmet and looked tired. Immediately Rex got up and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Cody? What's wrong?" he didn't sound worried but confused what his friend was doing here. "I just got off the bridge, all hell's breaking loose up there" he dropped onto Five's cot, who instead leaned against the closed door.

"General Kenobi made me help the Admiral and collect all the troops," he sighed, adding quietly, "But at least Ahsoka's awake again," and Rex tore his eyes out of the way, which he had closed in a relaxing way earlier.

He immediately sat up straight as a die and stared at Cody with big eyes, Fives just grinning contentedly. "You can go and see her, she's in room 2084 at the medistation ward. Skywalker was already with her but only for a short time," Cody explained with a weak smile. Rex immediately got up from his cot and hurried to the door where Fives was still standing, but he stopped him for a moment when he stood directly in front of the door. He put one hand on Rex's shoulder "Good luck, Rex" with which he stepped aside and Rex could open the door.

He was hurrying down the hallway when he heard Cody shouting out, "Don't mess it up, Rex!"

Rex reached the station after only a few minutes, but he had sprinted through the whole Resolute once, so he reached the station quite out of breath. "Commander Tano," he spoke, still gasping for breath, to the small statement droid. the droid seemed to search his database and spoke immediately when he had apparently found one. "Down the corridor, last door on the right."

Rex mumbled something else and then ran down the corridor. In front of the door on the broad "Room 2048" was written. Rex put his hand on the button but held it for a moment before he pressed it to open the door. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and then pressed the button. The door slid to the side and then opened up space behind him. 

It was a sterile, dark room, there was only one light source. It lay over the bed where the Togruta lay. Ahsoka lay between white sheets that made her seem tiny.

Rex kept his distance from the bed with a conscience. He didn't want to see Ahsoka like that; she had several infusions in her arms and a wide scar on her cheek that had just been sutured.

He examined her for a few minutes before he began to speak softly, "Why? Why did you fight for so long, Ahsoka? You could have given us an order to shoot her! You...you didn't almost have to die," he whispered, standing at the foot of the bed with one hand on the cold sheets.

Ahsoka was still pale and looked fragile. Rex drove it into madness and yet he stepped next to her bed and stood at the long side of the bed now. A white chair had been pulled to the side of the bed, probably by Skywalker. Rex let himself fall onto the chair with a muffled sound and watched Ahsoka, her chest rising and falling weakly, her lips that were almost white but slightly open to let the air in and out, her hand that lay cold and lifeless next to her body yet stepped clearly on the sheets.

He hesitated for a few moments before he took her cold hand, gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumbs. At some point he lifted her hand and led it to his lips and breathed a kiss on her cold fingers.

He sighed, he had expected a reaction. He lowered her hand again and laid it carefully beside her body. He glanced over the petite woman once more before he stood up and opened the door.

"Rex?"

He drove around when he heard the weak voice. Ahsoka's eyes had opened slightly, her fingers moved, and the movement of her chest had become faster. Rex stared at her for only a few seconds. Ahsoka watched him for a moment, but then leaned on the edge of the bed and tried to sit up. It worked too, but she sat down, but everything around her became blurry and she felt a little black. She grabbed her head to stop the endless throbbing. When she threatened to tip to the side, Rex rushed to her side.

Her head fell gently on his shoulder. "You need some more rest, little one" he put her back into the pillows and gave her a little kiss on the head. He was just about to get up to leave as Ahsoka reached for his hand. "Stay" breathed on her weakly. So he stayed, holding her hand and watching her silently.

"Rex?" it came faintly from her at some point, and immediately Rex shot a look into her eyes, asking silently for her to speak.

"Were you worried?" Her voice sounded serious, so he nodded, "Of course Ahsoka, I-" and then stopped. Ahsoka's lips now adorned with a smile. Ahsoka raised her hand lightly to her ear as if to come closer. So Rex did it with a bright red head. He put his ear just below her lips so she would speak.

"I love you." Rex turned his head towards her with his eyes wide open and the next thing he knew, Ahsoka had put her lips on his. Both closed their eyes and enjoyed it. When Ahsoka retreated due to lack of air, she still had her eyes closed but smiled. Rex only let her out of the kiss with a grin.

Ahsoka grinned but was visibly exhausted. "You should sleep a little longer," he kissed her again, but then pulled the blanket up to her chin. He had just gotten up and reached the door when Ahsoka was already passed out.

Rex returned to his quarters, he briefly listened if he heard anyone, but when he didn't, he opened the door. Immediately, two voices came to his ears. Fives and Cody asked him all kinds of questions, excited and confused.

Rex listened to this for a few moments before saying "I kissed her" and his brothers congratulated him and Fives added laughingly.

"I knew you wouldn't screw it up."Rex reached the station after only a few minutes, but he had sprinted through the whole Resolute once, so he reached the station quite out of breath. "Commander Tano," he spoke, still gasping for breath, to the small statement droid. the droid seemed to search his database and spoke immediately when he had apparently found one. "Down the corridor, last door on the right."

Rex mumbled something else and then ran down the corridor. In front of the door on the broad "Room 2048" was written. Rex put his hand on the button but held it for a moment before he pressed it to open the door. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and then pressed the button. The door slid to the side and then opened up space behind him. 

It was a sterile, dark room, there was only one light source. It lay over the bed where the Togruta lay. Ahsoka lay between white sheets that made her seem tiny.

Rex kept his distance from the bed with a conscience. He didn't want to see Ahsoka like that; she had several infusions in her arms and a wide scar on her cheek that had just been sutured.

He examined her for a few minutes before he began to speak softly, "Why? Why did you fight for so long, Ahsoka? You could have given us an order to shoot her! You...you didn't almost have to die," he whispered, standing at the foot of the bed with one hand on the cold sheets.

Ahsoka was still pale and looked fragile. Rex drove it into madness and yet he stepped next to her bed and stood at the long side of the bed now. A white chair had been pulled to the side of the bed, probably by Skywalker. Rex let himself fall onto the chair with a muffled sound and watched Ahsoka, her chest rising and falling weakly, her lips that were almost white but slightly open to let the air in and out, her hand that lay cold and lifeless next to her body yet stepped clearly on the sheets.

He hesitated for a few moments before he took her cold hand, gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumbs. At some point he lifted her hand and led it to his lips and breathed a kiss on her cold fingers.

He sighed, he had expected a reaction. He lowered her hand again and laid it carefully beside her body. He glanced over the petite woman once more before he stood up and opened the door.

"Rex?"

He drove around when he heard the weak voice. Ahsoka's eyes had opened slightly, her fingers moved, and the movement of her chest had become faster. Rex stared at her for only a few seconds. Ahsoka watched him for a moment, but then leaned on the edge of the bed and tried to sit up. It worked too, but she sat down, but everything around her became blurry and she felt a little black. She grabbed her head to stop the endless throbbing. When she threatened to tip to the side, Rex rushed to her side.

Her head fell gently on his shoulder. "You need some more rest, little one" he put her back into the pillows and gave her a little kiss on the head. He was just about to get up to leave as Ahsoka reached for his hand. "Stay" breathed on her weakly. So he stayed, holding her hand and watching her silently.

"Rex?" it came faintly from her at some point, and immediately Rex shot a look into her eyes, asking silently for her to speak.

"Were you worried?" Her voice sounded serious, so he nodded, "Of course Ahsoka, I-" and then stopped. Ahsoka's lips now adorned with a smile. Ahsoka raised her hand lightly to her ear as if to come closer. So Rex did it with a bright red head. He put his ear just below her lips so she would speak.

"I love you." Rex turned his head towards her with his eyes wide open and the next thing he knew, Ahsoka had put her lips on his. Both closed their eyes and enjoyed it. When Ahsoka retreated due to lack of air, she still had her eyes closed but smiled. Rex only let her out of the kiss with a grin.

Ahsoka grinned but was visibly exhausted. "You should sleep a little longer," he kissed her again, but then pulled the blanket up to her chin. He had just gotten up and reached the door when Ahsoka was already passed out.

Rex returned to his quarters, he briefly listened if he heard anyone, but when he didn't, he opened the door. Immediately, two voices came to his ears. Fives and Cody asked him all kinds of questions, excited and confused.

Rex listened to this for a few moments before saying "I kissed her" and his brothers congratulated him and Fives added laughingly.

"I knew you wouldn't screw it up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of this story!   
> I really hope you liked this story.   
> Don’t forget to write me a review and tell me how to improve myself

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first english Star Wars Fanfiction so please dont be too hard!  
> Dont forget the Kudo and the review ^^


End file.
